This project is designed to evaluate the molecular markers in patients that are undergoing radiotherapy in serum and urine. This work is prospective and hypothesis generating. In the previous year we have initiated an international trial of patients with GBMs to determine if urinary VEGF or MMP-2 can help predict outcome. We have collected 34 first samples and expect to collect the 140 samples within the next year. This past year we have worked on standardizing the collection procedures, analysis procedures and the many biomolecules that could incorrectly alter the VEGF levels and have recently sent those manuscripts out for review.